


I love you so much it kills me

by Unicorn_scissorluv



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jade West, Eventual Tori Vega/Jade West, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Graduation, Growing Up, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Soft Jade West, Summer, Tori Vega & Jade West Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_scissorluv/pseuds/Unicorn_scissorluv
Summary: It's graduation time at Hollywood Arts. These 2 nerds need to tell each other how they feel before it's too late.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is the first fic I have written like ever. It was written on Wattpad but I finally worker up the courage to post it on here after editing it. Hope u all enjoy

Chapter 1:

Here I am once again,feelin lost but now and then

Wow Tori thought to herself. 

It seems like yesterday I just got into this school and now we have only one more week till we finish . Goodbye Hollywood Arts and hello to adult life. Whatever that's supposed to be.   
Tori never really had her parents guidance to show her how to actually be a fully functioned adult.

'Hey;Vega!!' Toris thoughts got interrupted by gergeous goth aka Jade West waking towards her. 

'Hey Jade',Tori smiles sweetly at her, 'what's up?'

'Beck and I are done,for real now. No more going back. I've finished with him', Jade says informing Tori about her latest relationship status.

'Umm okay?', Tori replies. 'And why exactly are you telling me this?'

Jade looks away shyly, 'Umm uhhh'

'Jadeeeee,just tell me!!' Tori replies. 

But then the bell rings.

'Oh looks like we have to get to class', Jade tells Tori.

'No Jade!!, just tell me quick,Sikowitz won't mind if we are a little late. Besides we are just mucking around now. All the hard work is over,remember. It's our last week,party week!!'

'Ugh,just forget it Vega!!,I'm going to class. I don't care what you do!' And with that Jade walks to class.

'Well that was weird'. Tori thought

'You coming to class Tor??' Her thoughts got interrupted by Andre walking down the corridor alongside Beck with earphones in his ears, visably sad and Cat who is skipping and giggling as per usual.

'Yayyy it's party time with Sikowitz!!', she squeals.   
'Come on Toriiiiiiii!!', Cat grabs her hand and drags her along. 

'Guess I'll have to work out the Jade and Beck thing later', thought Tori.

They get to Sikowtz class and party, reminisce about the years they had at Hollywood Arts.  
Then comes a slideshow of all the plays that they have participated in.  
Up comes Steamboat Suzie.   
'Oh Jade hahahahah, remember when you tried to steal Tori's part in this play', giggles Cat.   
'Yea I do,what a fun time that was Vega' Jade replies and smirks at Tori.

'Yea it was', Tori replies smiling at Jade.

Then Tori realizes she is sitting next to Beck.

'Hey I heard you and Jade are done for good,are you okay?' , Tori hears herself ask Beck.

Part of her is happy that they are finally over . She spent all these years alongside the rest of the gang watching Beck and Jade constantly at each other's necks. Jade always begging Tori for help. She is greatful it's made them bond but Tori couldn't help but feel bad for Jade. That she deserves better.  
And Tori can't help but feel that she is the one for Jade. Yes okay, there friendship wasn't all smooth sailing but they got their eventually and grew closer and even spent lots of time together just the 2 of them,yet come to think of it Jade never mentioned that Beck and her were gonna break up.

'Yes I'm fine Tori', Beck replies. 'It's for the best. I'm moving to Canada anyways. To work on movies. With my uncle. And Jade knows lots of girls will be all over me, and she dosnt want to hold me back. And we have grown apart. And Jade also said she has fallen for someone else'. 

'Wait,what??' ,Tori replies stunned.

'Umm, nothing', replies Beck suspiciously 

Tori gets interrupted again by Sikowitz saying, 'This is my favourite play!'

Tori turns to see that the play on the screen was when Jade and herself played Walter and Nancy.

'Oh yes Sikowitz this was a great play', Jade says and catches Tori's eye. 

And Tori can feel that she is blushing.

'We got married. Then we had to scare off too annoying boys at that dumb date you made Vega and I go on.'

The rest of class went by in a blur.   
Cat and Robbie talking and Cat giggling at nothing.   
Beck just sitting their unemotionless. And Andre talking to everyone and making the class happy. But the whole time Tori could feel Jade watching her. Tori had a happy feeling. 

Is the person that Jade has fallen for be her? Has Jade felt the sparks too? Has Jade felt what she felt the whole time they spent together. 

Tori hardley heard the bell ring cos she was so happy.

Now it was lunch time.

'Time to act normal' ,Tori says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Do these 2 nerds end up together. Let's hope so

Lunch time. The Bell rings and out they go.

'Let's get a burrito', Andre suggest to Tori. 

'Yayyy burrito!!!', Cat says running behind them. 

'Hey Vega, can we talk?', Jade asks. 

'Toriiiiiii hurry before they are gone!!!' ,Cat screams.

'Sorry Jade maybe later',Tori replies as she is getting pulled away by Cat.

'Fine'....Jade replies. 

'You'll never know I'm in love with you' Jade thinks to herself. 

Lunch goes by in a blur. It is clear that Jade dosnt want to talk about whatever is on her mind to Tori in front of the others as she's silent as they all sit.   
She sits next to Tori.   
With Cat on the other side. But Jade iignoring Tori, only seems interested in whatever Cat is talking about. 

Beck has been so quite. Probably not wanting to annoy Jade further. Just listening to music and occasionally talking to Robbie. Occasionally in conversation with Andre and Tori .

Andre was telling the gang how he is leaving straight after school as well to go to New York for his music career.

'Wow so many people are leaving', Tori thought.   
Cat is also travelling around with her costume design internship. Robbie is travelling with his Mawmaw and his mother for some family bonding thing.

Right now Tori has no idea what she is doing. Maybe singing. But where. Tori is at a roadblock.   
So her mind wanders to what Jade may be doing. 

'I should ask her after school', Tori thought.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze.

Before long it was home time. 

'Hey Vega, want a lift home??'

'Yes please Jade!!' Tori replies.   
'Hey are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me this morning? Also are you going to be travelling anywhere or are you staying here for the summer??'

'Hahaha Vega what's with all the questions, it seems like you want me to stick around or something!!'. 

'Well maybe I do Jade. I enjoy spending time with you'. Tori blurts out but instantly regrets it. 

'Vega let's just get in my car so we can talk.'

They walk in silence to Jades car. 

'Oh gosh I made everything then times more awkward', Tori says to herself.

'Okay Vega here's the thing', Jade says when they get in the car. 'I like spending time with you too. Probably more then I should. I enjoy spending time with you more then with Beck. We have grown apart and I realized I didnt love him anymore. I love someone else. I think Beck told you that....But this person I love,....I don't know'.

'Jadeee,tell me who you love. I bet he's a lucky guy.'

'No idiot,Vega, I'm trying to tell you,I like you,I love you. Firstly I hated you sure, I was jelous. You are so beautiful and kind and so talented. But then when we became close. I realized I didn't hate you. I felt the exact opposite. I felt love. And it scared me and that's why I have treated you so badly. And I'm so sorry. We are such a great team and I don't know what I would do without you. It's all thanks to you I have made it through everything.'

'Aww Jade, this is what I wanted to hear all along. I love you too', Tori replies happily.

'What really, Vega?'

'Yes I am being honest'.

'Oh okay,so now I want to know can I stay with you this summer? My dad what's to travel with my brother and my mum is working,somewhere. But I don't want to be near them. Near anyone. But you. It's like your a magnet forcing me to be near you at all times.'

'Yes,yes of course you can stay with me. For as long as you want'.

'What about your parents?', Jade asks Tori concerned.

'Oh who cares,not like their home much anyways.'

'That's true Vega, so what are we like a couple now?'

'Well if thats what you want Jade then yes!!'.

'Yay,I would love that'. Jade says.

They kiss and drive to Jades house where they continue to kiss and spend the night.

Epilouge:

Jade is so happy she is finally with someone who has always seen her,loved her dispite her flaws. Tori is happy that she will not loose Jade after school.

School ends forever and summer begins. And Tori and Jade have the best summer romance ever.

Both girls are so glad they took the chance to tell each other how they feel and end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first fic I've ever written


End file.
